Diana of Themyscira (Earth-30)
She later became dedicated to communism and left her home, adopting the moniker of Wonder Woman while assissting Superman, now the President of USSR, in fighting for equality in the world as well as becoming his only friend he could talk to whenver he wanted. She also developed an attraction for him of which he was unaware of. She was incapicated by Batman with her own Lasso of Truth. He later took her to Siberia in order to use her to trap Superman. After baiting Superman by re-arranging the fireworks' pattern to display his bat symbol, he made Diana talk so Superman could track their location down. He then activated red solar lamps to nullify his powers before proceeding to beat him up. After defeating him, he imprisoned him in a former detention camp permanently which made Wonder Woman horrified. Kal-El persuaded her to break the lasso tying her and disable the generator powering the lamps, this however turned her into an old woman. This experience led her to develop a deep-seated hatred for him while her life became monotonous and she needed to be looked after for by others. Interaction with other universes When their world was visited by Challengers from Beyond of New Earth, she incapicated Donna Troy and interrogated her using her lasso. The Atom stole her lasso which Batman used to incapicitate her and make her reveal Donna's location so the Challegners could free her. After Diana tried to break the lasso, Donna rushed to stop her as it was bound to her life force but was unsuccesful. Diana was forced to spend rest of her life being unable to walk. A version of her before breaking the lasso is present during the battle against the forces of Empty Hand invading the multiverse. Convergence Moscow of Earth-30 was plucked by Braniac and Telos, along with other inhabitants of its world including her during the time before she broke her Lasso of Truth, and placed inside a dome which negated any superpowers with her being powerless for a year. During a meeting with Lex Luthor, Superman and Josef Stalin, she stated that they were being encased in a zoo-like dome by someone to which the others agreed. When Telos announced that the superheroes will need to battle to ensure the survival of their cities, she regained her powers as the domes fell. Luthor designed an invisble jet which she flew when while attacking Power Girl of Earth-Two who came near Moscow. Power Girl destroyed her plane and Diana fought her physically in a duel that exhausted both of them. They were stopped by Superman of Earth-Two who criticized Diana, stating that the Wonder Woman he knew always fought for what was right and persuaded both to act like heroes by fighting those imprisoning them instead of each other. The three then stopped Lex from nuking Metropolis of Earth-Two and also destroyed his G.I. Robots. Diana then promised the two to retaliate against the Soviet forces in case they attack their city. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** *** *** ** ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth: Diana's lasso can compel the user to speak the truth and obey the user's command. Her life force is bound to its strands. * Wonder Woman's Tiara | Transportation = Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = Superman: Red Son | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2003 Character Debuts